koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gao Lan
Gao Lan (onyomi: Kō Ran) is an officer under Yuan Shao. Together with Zhang He, he defected to Cao Cao at the Battle of Guandu. Role in Games In earlier Dynasty Warriors titles, Gao Lan usually only appears at Guan Du fighting for Zhang He. Even if he defects, he rarely appears again after the battle is over. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he is one of the generals who attack Yanjin fort and is also buffed up. If he isn't defeated when Wuchao falls, he will defect along with Zhang He and Xu You. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, he appears under Cao Pi's command of his father's army against his former lord at Hebei. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Gao Lan leads the ambush unit along the trail Xu You recommends. Taking the left trail allows one to sneak up and defeat his troops. Taking the center trail triggers him berating Xu You for defecting, and more siege towers being built. Dynasty Warriors 8 has Gao Lan appear only at Guandu. Once Yue Jin takes the garrison north of Guandu Castle, Gao Lan along with Chunyu Qiong and Lu Xiang will advance on him and usually be defeated. Contrary to previous installments, Gao Lan will not defect to Cao Cao's forces if he is still alive when Wuchao falls. Gao Lan appears in Romance of the Three Kingdoms as an officer of Yuan Shao. Most games give him 70's leadership and 80's war, with his other stats being in the 50's or 60's, as well as a high cavalry rating. In the eleventh game's Power-Up Kit expansion, his unit will defect to Cao Cao's forces with Zhang He's in the Guandu challenge scenario once Wuchao is destroyed. Some installments feature an event revolving around the conflict at Guandu, in which Zhang He and Gao Lan usually join Cao Cao's ranks. Voice Actors *Takanori Hoshino - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"Xu You! You traitor!" Historical Information Gao Lan came from one of the northern provinces in Hebei. He joined Yuan Shao around the year 190 and gained merit by fighting numerous battles against Gongsun Zan and others. In the year 200, Yuan Shao marched south to defeat Cao Cao and attacked him at Guandu. After Yuan Shao's initial attacks were unsuccessful and his commanders slain, Cao Cao personally led a small force to raid Yuan Shao's supply depot at Wuchao. Yuan Shao's general Zhang He urged him to dispatch him and Gao Lan to rescue Chunyu Qiong, but Yuan Shao followed the advice of Guo Tu instead and attacked Cao Cao's main camp, despite Zhang He's concern about Cao Cao having surely left a defense force there. As Zhang He predicted, Cao Cao had left a defense force under the command of Cao Hong and they were unable to break through. When they heard that Wuchao fell and Guo Tu spread rumors about them, both Zhang He and Gao Lan decided to surrender to Cao Cao. Cao Cao accepted their surrender and made them both generals. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Gao Lan's actions at Guandu remain largely the same. Additionally to attacking Cao Cao's main camp, he dueled Xu Chu and Zhang Liao together with Zhang He. Later, after their failed attack on Guandu, Gao Lan expressed his wish to surrender to Cao Cao and Zhang He agreed. Gao Lan was made adjutant general and Lord of Donglai. One year later, in 201, Gao Lan participated in the battle of Cangting and ambushed his former master. Together with Xiahou Yuan, they killed a portion of Yuan Shao's men and even managed to almost kill him. Shortly afterwards, Cao Cao was informed of an attack by Liu Bei in Xuchang, so he left his campaign against Yuan Shao and moved south. They defeated Liu Bei and forced him to flee. Gao Lan pursued Liu Bei and slew his general Liu Pi. Just before ordering his men to charge at Liu Bei, his rear was attacked by Zhao Yun, who charged through the ranks and impaled Gao Lan. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters